Two Princes : A RxKJxL AU
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Chapter Summary :The Turtles, and Kathy ride a mystical scepter into Japan's Feudal past in a race against time to bring April back to the present. They encounter some minor obstacles on their journey. Romance hinted! Please, R&R.
1. Surprise Guest

_Authoress' Notes : Okay, so as you all know, last year I had a Poll up on my Profile and someone voted for a RaphaelxKathyJonesxLeonardo story and - as I've stated before - Leo is my least favorite Turtle (I don't count Mei Pei Chi/ Venus de Milo as a Turtle, but if I did, she'd have that uncoveted spot) and therefore my hardest to write; in addition, I don't see how two Alpha males like Raph and Leo would even be able to maintain a relationship with each other or be willing to share. Now, you're wondering "Yeah, yeah. Then why does this say that it's RaphxKJxLeo in the summary and title?" Am I right? I'm right._

_So, anyway, I was dabbling with a Pokemon story and listening to the second live action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie (Secrets of the Ooze) and wondered to myself "Casey is in the first and third movie... but why isn't he in the second?" And then this idea hit me. Because of Kathy!_

_This is based in the Original Live Action Movie 'verse, not the 2k3 cartoon 'verse like my other Kathy Chronicles, because that 'verse's Leo and Raph get along much better than 2k3's - although they still have their moments, thankfully._

_Please, R&R, and most of all - Enjoy! _

_Dedication : To the person who wanted to read a RaphaelxKatherineJonesxLeonardo, I hope this meets or (hopefully) exceeds your hopes and expectations for the pairing. It's something that I've been struggling with. If you were expecting or hoping for something like my RaphaelxKatherineJones story, I'm sorry to disappoint - this will not exceed the Teen rating because the members of the pairing are minors._

_Chapter Summary : The Turtles receive a surprise guest into their converted home, stunned at her less-than-usual reaction to their appearances. Short, but it's a introduction to this AU. No romance yet! Please, R&R._

_**Warning :** There's only undertones of Turtlecest in this chapter, but it will become obvious as the story goes on._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst._

Two Princes : An LxKJxR AU

Chapter One : Surprise Guest

"Anybody know where Mastah Splintah is?" Raphael asked his Brothers as he entered the main area of their underground home. "I was gonna let 'im know that I was goin' t' the movies."

Leonardo looked over from where he was practicing Kata with his Katana, answering, "He said he had to go topside for a bit and told us to stay home until he got back, Raph. So, suffice to say, you're not going out to a movie."

"Who said anythin' about needin' permission, Leo?" Raphael grunted. Michelangelo and Donatello exchanged looks from where they were lounging, reading - comics in Michelangelo's case - that spoke volumes as Leonardo sheathed his Katana with a frustrated look on his face.

"Look here, Raph, Master Splinter said -"

"You are not to leave, Raphael; I will not tolerate you to be so rude to our guest," Splinter's stern tones preceded him into the area as his four Sons turned and rose to face him and their guest.

Their eyes widened in surprise and Michelangelo blurted, "Who's the Babe, Sensei?" Trailing slightly behind their Father, and tilting their head in curiosity was a girl they had never seen before; she had long, dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail high on top of her head and her hazel eyes were friendly, and slightly wider, as she turned them on the four Turtles.

"Miss Jones, I would like you to meet my Sons, Leonardo," Leonardo scrambled into a bow upon being addressed and she bowed politely back. "Michelangelo," Splinter nodded at a still-gaping Michelangelo, lightly bopping him on the head with his walking stick; this caused him to flinch and pout with a small whine. "Raphael."

"Yo," the hotheaded Turtle nodded coolly at her, pleased with her lack of fainting or screaming as he crossed his arms over his plastron. "Jones, huh? Any relation to Casey Jones?"

"'Sup?" She grinned at him shyly, "An', yeah. M' name's Katherine Jones, but you all can call me Kathy. Casey and Master Splinter told me about you; Casey said you're all about m' age. I'll be sixteen in a few months."

"And, finally, Donatello," Splinter gestured to his Bo-wielding Son who gave her a warm smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Kathy," Donatello greeted her pleasantly.

"Same here, Donatello," she returned his smile. "I hope you don' mind my being here - Casey's just meeting with the realtor, and needs to finish dealin' with the movers, so he asked Master Splinter if he would mind takin' care of me for a bit. He didn' want me to be in the hotel room by myself," she explained her surprise introduction.

"How come you're staying in a hotel room?" Michelangelo asked, curious. "And why wouldn't you be with your parents?"

At the question, Kathy flushed, looking at the ground, causing Leonardo to give his youngest Brother a sharp look as he stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on the petite teenager's shoulder. "Don't be rude to our guest, Mikey. I apologize for his rudeness, Kathy," his sincere gray eyes regarded her with compassion as she raised her head, surprised at his protection.

Raphael nodded, amber eyes boring into their guest as he noticed how close she was Leonardo, "I don' see why it matters why she ain' with her parents, Mike. 'Sides, she hasn' screamed or nothin' yet, so she's cool in my books."

"Please, make yourself at home, Miss Jones. If you will excuse me, I'm going to meditate for a while; if you have need of anything, simply ask my Sons - I trust you into their care," Splinter gave her a kind smile, bowing slightly to her. "I apologize for Michelangelo's rudeness, as well."

"Of course, Master Splinter," Kathy faced him and executed a beautiful, formal bow with her feet together. "Thank you, again, for your hospitality, Sir."

"It is our pleasure, my Child," his dark eyes were fatherly as he patted her arm lightly on his way past her, his Sons bowing to him as he did so. "Take care of Miss Jones, my Sons."

"Yes, Master Splinter," Leonardo assured.

"Yes, Master Splinter," Raphael couldn't help parroting mockingly as he noticed Leonardo's soft gaze turn to Kathy.

"Stop being an ass, Raph," Leonardo whapped him on the arm as Splinter sighed, shaking his head as he headed towards his room.

"Wha'cha gonna do about it, Leo?" Raph ground out, readying himself for a fight. A giggle caused them to break off their stare-off and look to their guest. "Wha's so funny, Girlie?"

Kathy grinned at them, relaxing as Donatello and Michelangelo stared at her in amazement, "You two mus' really care for each other, huh?" She giggled again, her tiny hand coming up and covering her mouth to muffle it before she spoke again, "You remind me of some friends of friends of mine - they're always bickering, too." She looked around at them, tilting her head cutely, "So, would someone like giving a tour? This place is huge! How'd you find it?"

The four Turtles exchanged pleasantly surprised looks before they agreed to show her around their home and tell her their version of their story; she was related to a friend of theirs and didn't seem bothered by their appearance, so they hoped that meant that she'd stick around for a while - they'd never really interacted with any girl, except April.

Maybe, they'd even become friends; the thought of romance, besides her attractiveness and friendly warmth, never crossed their minds.

(To be continued...)

_Authoress' Notes : Okay, so this is a good start. Yay! I haven't written anything but this yet for this story, but I wanted to get it posted before I decide to trash this idea - like my other ideas I had for this pairing. If I post it, I have to commit myself to it. Anyway, this takes place post-SotO, but before the third movie. This is un-Beta'd, but that's because I do most of my own Beta reading, so any mistakes or errors are my own. _

_I'm actually pleased with how this turned out, and with how In-Character (in my opinion, feel free to disagree) the Turtles and Splinter are. Leo actually co-operated with me~! : D Yay. Hopefully, he'll continue to do so, otherwise I'll get the lovely randomlass to have a talk with him - he likes her far more than he does me, and my Muse has a tendency to harass him. I hope you enjoyed this (short as it was, lol), so please let me know your thoughts with the second "R" in R&R! Mwah~._

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Favoriting and Alerting myself and my stories, but especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he will be spurred to write. I accept all reviews : Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably **Constructive Criticism**); I also accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it as I have the default profanity filter for my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	2. Emotional Outbursts

_Authoress' Notes : Firstly, thank you to the lovely randomlass (I love you so much for putting up with my Leonardo rants, Neko-chan! Mwah~!), and AshK1980 for reviewing. _

_So, this is basically the final integration of Kathy into the Original Movie-verse and a bit of background, which differentiates her from my other Kathy Jones stories. There's also some other bits to keep an eye out for in this chapter, but I'll let the chapter do the talking for me. So, please : read, review, and enjoy!_

_Chapter Summary : We learn some more about the background of Kathy Jones, and bonds are strengthened. Who knew Turtles were so tactile?_

_**Warning :** There's slightly heavier undertones of Turtlecest in this chapter, but it will develop more as the story goes on._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst._

Two Princes : A RxKJxL AU

Chapter Two : Emotional Outbursts

"I was wonderin' when y' guys would be by," Casey greeted the four Turtles as he opened the large window to let them into his apartment. "She's been in her room all day, an' won' come out - no matter wha' I do," he sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What happened, Casey?" Leonardo asked, concern evident in his gray eyes. Kathy had been living with Casey for a few months by this point, and he and his Brothers all adored her in their own ways; she'd become a part of their family in a short amount of time.

"Kathy's jus' got some personal stuff goin' on right now, s'all. Add to the fact she's a teenage girl, an' y' got a ton of 'tude. Which, fer 'er, equals having crap tossed at me," Casey explained grouchily. "One of y' guys wanna take a crack at 'er? Maybe she'll listen t' y'."

"Why don't you and Raph try, Leo?" Donatello suggested.

Leonardo and Raphael exchanged a confused look before Leonardo asked the question both were wondering, "Why Raph and I? You're closest to her, Donnie."

"Because she likes you two better than she likes Donnie, Bros," Michelangelo quipped, grinning when the confusion didn't clear from their features.

"You two are the better choice because you have a tendency to calm her down, Leo, and your muscle might be needed if she needs to let off some steam, Raph," Donatello explained, absently hitting Michelangelo upside the head. "Casey, why don't we go visit April for a bit? Give those three some time together."

Casey's eyes narrowed on the two considering Turtles, before he warned, "Keep it PG, y' guys - she's too young t' be a Ma. If I find out anythin' happened, 'm gonna bust yer heads. Kapish?"

Raphael bristled, "Wha's tha' supposed t' mean, Space-case?"

"Wha' it sounds like, Dome-head. She got enough goin' on wit' 'er own problems without y' two adding t' it. Whatever y' three got goin' on between y', put it on pause 'til she got 'er head back on straight," were Casey's parting words as he was dragged out the window by a snickering Michelangelo and Donatello.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Dudes!" Michelangelo called out, chortling before the sound of his and Donatello's amusement faded into the night.

"Do you have any idea what they were on about, Raph?" Leonardo scratched his head as he turned to the hotheaded Turtle.

"How the Hell 'm I supposed t' know wha's goin' through their heads, Leo?" Raphael retorted, crossing his arms over his plastron; he relaxed as the other rubbed his shoulder absently, studying the closed door of their friend's bedroom. "Any grand ideas on how t' get 'er out, Fearless Leader? I can bust the door down."

"I was actually thinking we could try knocking, Hot-head," Leonardo rolled his eyes, shoving his Brother lightly. He walked over to the door and rapped smartly on it, "Kathy? Can we come in?"

"Go 'way, Leo! I don't wanna talk t' anyone right now!" Kathy's muffled voice sounded nasally, causing Raphael to narrow his eyes.

"Either y' open this door, or 'm bustin' it down, Kitten!" Raphael pounded on the door, his voice a growling promise. "An' this time, I ain' gonna fix it."

"Why won' you go 'way?" She whined, the sound of the lock being undone preceding her poking her face out of a crack. The sight of her puffy and swollen eyes, along with the still damp tear tracks on her face caused their concern to grow.

"Because we're worried about you, Kath," Leonardo's voice was gentle as he put pressure on the door, forcing her to step back or have the door hit her. "Do you wanna talk about whatever made you cry and lock yourself in here all day?"

"No," Kathy huffed childishly as she walked over to her desk chair and sat down in it, firmly turning her back on her. "So, y' might as well go 'way - hey!" She protested as Raphael let out a snarl and she found herself lifted easily out of the chair. "Put me down!" She shrieked, pounding on Raphael's shell and kicking as he shifted her into a fireman carry, marching out of her room and into the living area.

"Raph?" Leonardo looked at his Brother, furrowing his eyeridges.

"Get the door t' 'er exercise room open," was the only answer as he held her firmly, despite her struggles.

A proverbial light-bulb went off in Leonardo's mind - having figured out that the stockier Turtle was going to turn the tables on Kathy, as she usually forced Raphael or Leonardo to spar with her when they were having a hard day - and he let out a quiet "Ooh," before he hurried ahead of the other and his cargo and opened the door to Kathy's work-out room quickly.

Raphael strode into the gym-matted room and unceremoniously dumped Kathy on the ground, easily side-stepping her enraged lunge. He and Leonardo worked in tandem as she flew into anger-filled attack pattern, easily and quickly dodging her kicks, lunges, and punches as she screamed at them in broken sentences; they fueled her adrenaline rush and fury by lightly tapping her with their own kicks and punches. They kept this pattern up for just over twenty minutes before the petite Karate practitioner fell to her knees, gasping for breath between her sobs. "Why won' y' leave me 'lone?" She slumped forward, curling into a tight ball on the floor.

"Because we care about you, Sweetheart," Leonardo spoke the endearment without thinking as he and Raphael knelt on either side of her, untangling her from her fetus position. He flushed darkly as he realized what he said, but he didn't take it back.

Kathy wouldn't look either of them in the eye and her hair fell forward in a tangled curtain to cover her face as she whispered, "That's what they said, too, but they didn' even show up for my sixteenth birthday or care 'bout it."

"What're y' goin' on 'bout, Kit?" Raphael was growing aggravated at her uncooperativeness.

"Who doesn't care about your birthday, Kathy?" Leonardo pried carefully as he rubbed her back gently.

All the fight had gone out of her and she slumped bonelessly against Raphael, mumbling, "My parents. I think, 'cause I know the truth 'bout them, they don' really care for me anymore." She felt Raphael snake an arm around her waist as he and Leonardo situated her into a more comfortable position, leaning against him and continued sullenly, "Did you know Casey's actually my Brother, not just a Brotherly Cousin? My parents were having trouble conceiving, but no one could tell if it was my Mom or Dad that was the root of the problem, and my parents offered his - his Dad being my Dad's Cousin - a tidy sum of money for a sperm and egg donation. My Mom carried me and they raised me, but I was never really their child. I found out when I was cleaning the attic eight months ago - I found the papers and had a huge tantrum. I didn't know who I was anymore, and on top of that, they wanted to set up a marriage contract between me and one of my Best Friends, to ensure the future of Jonsel Party Supplies and me. I refused, and locked myself in my room for a week before Casey picked the lock and dragged me out. He had just found out and was just as mad, but he was more mature about it than me. He stayed with us for a almost two months before my parents asked him to bring me back to New York with him - Casey was more than happy to, since he had offered me to live with him before, knowing how much my parents were away."

"I feel fer ya, Kitten - it must not be easy, bein' related t' tha' ugly mug, let 'lone findin' out tha' 'e's yer Brother," Raphael snorted, earning a wet giggle from her.

"Kathy, you are who you are - whomever your biological parents are has no reflection on who you are, as a person. You and Casey were always close, weren't you?" Leonardo tried to reassure her, rubbing her arm in a soothing manner. He continued when she nodded silently, "While I can't disagree with your reaction to the information you found out, I can point out that family is hardly a term that is exclusive to who your blood relations are," he corrected her views in his usual straight forward manner. "Your parents are the ones that raised you, just like Master Splinter is our Father; despite him being a Rat and us, Turtles. Why would you think they don't care?"

"Because they didn't tell me why they missed my birthday," Kathy's voice was small when she answered, knowing it sounded childish. "I kept asking them, but they wouldn' tell me."

"'S not like they forgot 'bout it, yeah?" Raphael pointed out, "They called y' that night, while y' made us watch tha' stupid dancing movie."

"Maybe something came up with their company?" Leonardo suggested.

She looked at him, surprised, and admitted, "I never thought about that... do you think I overreacted?"

The level-headed Turtle chose his words carefully, "I think maybe you should go visit your parents for a while, maybe take Casey with you as support. Biological donation or not, your parents are still your parents and I'm sure they will always love you, and want the best for you, but maybe you should try understanding their point of view. They probably need help to understand what you're feeling, too."

"Maybe you're right, Leo; I'll talk to Casey about it," Kathy suddenly yawned, flushing pink in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Raphael sighed, shrugging, "'S whatever, Kit. Look, how 'bout we pop in a movie an' wait fer the others t' come back?"

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I feel gross," she asked, comforted by how normally they were treating her; she knew she had acted like a brat.

"Go ahead, take your time; we'll still be here, Kathy," Leonardo assured her, smiling as he helped first her and then Raphael up.

"Y' stink," Raphael agreed, swatting playfully at her derriere, causing her to squeak and scamper out of the room. "Move yer ass, Princess."

"Was that really necessary, Raph?" Leonardo sighed, rubbing his neck before he let out a quiet yelp and jumped slightly, feeling a swat to his own. "What was that for?" His skin flushed at the unexpected action.

"Couldn' have y' gettin' jealous of the attention I showed 'er, Fearless," he teased, grinning as he sauntered out of the exercise room. "C'mon, let's find a decent movie to watch."

Two hours later, Casey, Donatello, and Michelangelo returned quietly. Donatello and Michelangelo giggled softly at the sight that greeted them, while Casey simply grumbled and headed for the fridge for a beer before heading toward his room. Kathy was curled up on the couch, laying down with her head pillowed by Leonardo's thigh and her arm draped across Raphael's legs; Leonardo's large hand was resting across her shoulder blades as he leaned into Raphael's side where the stockier Turtle had an arm tossed over his shoulders with his head tilted back. All three were sound asleep, with a movie the others recognized as Mulan playing on the television. Their family decided to leave them there, but not before Donatello took a few pictures with a camera he had borrowed from April.

(To be continued...)

_Authoress' Notes : I'm not too fond of this, but it's mostly In Character, IMO - this is mostly to show how close the three became in a short time, and how Leonardo and Raphael support Kathy both physically and emotionally in a hard time for her. I really, really would love to know what you all think about this, as I find Leonardo incredibly hard to write because he keeps being uncooperative for the most part due to him being my least favorite Turtle - he takes it personally, apparently. Go figure. _

_Next chapter, I'm planning on stirring the pot a bit and adding in some of the romance. Most likely, it'll be between Raphael and Leonardo just to get it out of the way but there is the chance it'll be between one of them and Kathy. Unfortunately, I can't say for sure as I'm literally winging this story - mostly because I'm confused on how a relationship between the two Alpha personalities of Leonardo and Raphael would work out, let alone adding a third member to it. At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed this, and will do my favorite "R"._

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Favoriting and Alerting myself and my stories, but especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he will be spurred to write. I accept all reviews : Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably **Constructive Criticism**); I also accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it as I have the default profanity filter for my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	3. Romantic Overtures 1

_Authoress' Notes : Yay, third chapter is complete~! : D Okay, this takes place during the third live-action movie. I gave into temptation and inserted Kathy into it, just for giggles - and because I couldn't come up with a better way to get those three together, hah. So, there is going to be some actual romance hinted in here, and actual romance in the second part. O . o Here's the first part, anything you recognize is from the third movie and - as such - doesn't belong to me. _

_Special thanks to AshK1980, CherryVanillaCoke, and the lovely randomlass - your reviews are very appreciated~! I love you all~! Please : read, review and enjoy! Oh, and "-(...)-" is when Japanese is being spoken, but it's typed in English, lol._

_Chapter Summary : The Turtles, and Kathy ride a mystical scepter into Japan's Feudal past in a race against time to bring April back to the present. They encounter some minor obstacles on their journey._

_**Warning : **There may be some hints at Turtlecest in this chapter, it just depends on how you look at it._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst._

Two Princes : A RxKJxL AU

Chapter Three : Romantic Overtures Through Time, Part One

_"_Since Casey's staying here with Master Splinter, that leaves me free to go with you four, right?" Kathy made her appearance by sliding down the staircase railing.

"S' long as they keep their hands t' themselves and y' safe, I ain' got any problems wit' it," Casey shrugged, adjusting his hands on his hockey stick.

Immediately, Leonardo and Raphael began to protest. "Absolutely not, Kathy!" Leonardo shook his head, coming up to her and taking hold of her shoulders as he stared deeply into her eyes, "We won't risk you."

"No way in Hell, Kitten," Raphael agreed, coming up beside Leonardo. "We lost April, ain' no way we gonna lose you."

"Can any of you speak fluent Japanese, besides Master Splinter?" She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at them. When the two Turtles looked at each other, Raphael still holding the scepter, she flailed her arms, "Can we stop with the silent communication, please?! Look, you know I can take care of myself, but it's not like all of the locals will know English, and it's unlikely anyone will react well to four Demons comin' 'round for someone who the locals probably think did something to whomever he is," she nodded over to Kenshin. "-(Good day. My name is Jones Katherine. Please, call me Katherine. May I ask who I have the honor to speak to?)-" She slipped around Raphael and Leonardo as she spoke perfect Japanese, bowing in greeting to the man who, to her, was unknown where he stood beside Donatello.

Surprised, he bowed in return, "-(My name is Norinaga Kenshin, Katherine. Your Japanese is tidy and precise, as a Lady would be taught. May I ask to your origins?)-"

Kathy smiled warmly, ignoring Raphael's growl, "-(I am close friends with those of Haninozuka and Morinozuka clans. In their circle, words must be clear and precise. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and I will find our friend, and you will go home, Norinaga Kenshin. Please, be assured of this.)-"

Kenshin smiled slightly, "-(Your spirit reminds me of my Mitsu. She, too, did not care for what others wished she would do.)-" In English, he informed them, "Katherine is correct. While many of us speak English, there are many more who are not as eloquent or able to understand the language. She will be an invaluable ally to you on your quest, and I would advise against leaving her here."

"Well, if we're not back in sixty hours, anyway, it won't matter," Donatello agreed, nodding at a happy Kathy.

"Don' tell me yer agreeing t' bring 'er, Don!" Raphael burst out.

"You and Leo are the only two that are against it, Dude," Michelangelo waved aside the protest.

"Maybe y' can leave Miss Claws there," Casey joked.

"We wouldn't leave her there, or anywhere, Casey!" Leonardo rebuked, "At any rate, it doesn't matter, because she's staying here - where she'll be safe!"

"I do not believe the decision is yours, my Son," Splinter spoke up finally from his perch. "It is Katherine's. Ms. O'Neill is dear to her, as well, and it is her right to choose to go after her - as it is yours."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," Kathy sighed in gratitude, smiling as he inclined his head with kind eyes. "Now that that's all settled, when are we rescuing April?" She tilted her head at Leonardo.

"As soon as everyone's ready," Leonardo reluctantly agreed. "We leave within the hour." When they all split up to get ready, he grabbed her arm to get her attention, "I don't agree with this, and judging by Raph's face, neither does he." He nodded where the stockier Turtle went to lift weights, glowering in their direction.

Kathy met his worried gaze firmly, covering his hand with her own and squeezing lightly, "I know you guys don't, but this is important to me, too."

He nodded, moving his other hand to cradle her face, "I want you to promise to stay with either Raphael or I the whole time we're there, Katherine. I know you can fight, but it would make both of us feel better about you being in possible danger, okay?" She agreed silently, nodding into his hand and his sharp gaze softened, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," he leaned forward to rest his forehead against her own and she brought her arms around him in an embrace in return.

"'S why I'm going - you guys get into enough situations without help that I want to support you, but I'm tired of doing it from the sidelines," she breathed quietly as he drew her into himself. "I want to help, even if it's jus' actin' like a liaison between you guys and the locals."

Leonardo hummed slightly, but she knew it was in agreeable dissent, causing Kathy to roll her eyes; however, she said nothing and let him hold her close to his plastron for however long he felt the need to.

An hour quickly past and she was getting a last minute lecture from Casey on how to knock out one of the Turtles if they tried "any funny stuff". On one hand, she was grateful that he cared so much to want to protect her; on the other hand, she was embarrassed that he felt the need to lecture her. "I promise that, if they try anythin' I don' want, I'll knock them out," she sighed at the end just as Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo rounded up Michelangelo. She smiled and bounced up onto her toes to plant a kiss on her Brother's cheek, "Be good while I'm gone. Love you." She grinned when he grumbled, slightly pink in the cheeks at her blatant show of affection.

"Love y', too, Brat. Keep the guys safe, an' don' get into any more trouble than necessary, eh?" Casey called to her as she hurried over to where their four friends stood together.

"Nice shorts, Mike," Kathy giggled as she squeezed in between Donatello and Leonardo as the scepter activated.

He grinned at her, "Thanks, Babe. I guess it's a good thing you didn't wear a skirt today, huh?" He joked as the winds started up and papers were sent fluttering and flying around their home.

"Shut it, Mikey," Raphael growled before they were struck by what felt like static electricity.

The next few minutes were a blur to Kathy as they found themselves in the middle of a battlefield, all five of them riding horses. She got separated from them in the middle of it, as she was attacked from the side. She grunted as she parried the spear aimed at her with a bladed Kama she had strapped to her back - which had been a gift from Splinter for her sixteenth birthday two months previous - before the horse sent the attacker flying with a wild kick. She looked around for her friends and saw three horses galloping away from a trench, "Good horse," she complimented as her horse galloped over to the trench in time for her to find the three older Turtles picking themselves up from the mud, and Raphael to complain about their situation. "What do we do, now, then?" She asked, noticing that Michelangelo and the scepter weren't with them, "Do we go after Mikey and the scepter, or try t' find April?"

The three stared at her, mouths open as they took in the female teenager in the Warrior garb before Raphael demanded, "How t' Hell 're y' still on that thing?"

Kathy blinked, shrugging as she firmly pet the beige horse on the side of its neck, "Unlike you four, I grew up riding horses. Takashi and I always go riding when we're near a ranch, so it's pretty second nature to me." She tilted her head as she re-sheathed her Kama on her back, "So, what's the plan?"

The other two looked at Leonardo who furrowed his eyeridges in consideration before he admitted, "We need to find April, first, then we can look for Mikey. As much as I don't want to, April is the priority right now. Mikey can take care of himself for a bit."

She nodded, "Alright." She glanced behind her as the sounds of the battle quieted, "Looks like it's calming down. I think you should put the face-guards on and leave them on for the moment - having them might actually work to our advantage."

"Good idea," Donatello agreed, replacing the guard on his face, as Leonardo and Raphael did the same. He shot Raphael an amused look as the other muttered something under his breath, "I wouldn't let Kathy hear you call her that, Raph. She might get offended."

The girl huffed in time with her horse as she waited for them to pull themselves out of the trench, having an idea of what Raphael had said and inwardly wondering how they were going to accomplish their chosen tasks. She sighed, musing how her life had become so similar to one of Michelangelo's beloved comic books.

)))

Kathy rolled her eyes, vaguely amused by the banter between the three Turtles as they disentangled themselves from the wagon they had been hiding under and - in her case - on. She twitched as a heavyset man spat in their faces a few moments later, "What're you lookin' at, you ugly lump of dung?"

"Now you've done it," she snorted as Raphael growled like a rabid dog. She clamped her mouth shut, shaking as she repressed her amusement as Donatello and Leonardo caught on to the fact that Raphael's posturing unsettled the man and his two companions, growling and snapping at them as well. As soon as they disappeared, she let her giggles spill forth for a few moments before she managed to contain them, despite the banter between Leonardo and Raphael almost causing her to laugh again; Raphael wasn't as amused as his Brother at the name calling by the heavyset man.

"It wasn't necessarily an insult, Raph," Donatello was patiently amused, which almost set her off again. "Did you know some countries use dung as a fuel source?"

"Some countries use dung as a fuel source," Raphael parroted.

"Oi!"

"Uh-oh, uh, uh, ohayo wasabi," Donatello stammered.

"Hello, mustard?" Raphael raised an eyeridge.

"So my Japanese is a little rusty - sue me," Donatello shot back.

"Hence why I'm here," Kathy muttered to them cheekily before she turned and bowed in apparent difference to the approaching guards. "-(We are searching for a female; the Master wishes an audience,)-" she greeted them politely, knowing that in a castle there was always a Master.

"-(Do you mean the witch who stole the Lord's Son? She is in the dungeons,)-" one replied, confused.

"-(Where are we to find the dungeons?)-" She inquired, now knowing they were where April was.

"-(You must be a new recruit,)-" the other chuckled. "-(Follow the idiot from a moment ago and you will -)-" he groaned as Raphael back-fisted both him and his fellow guard nonchalantly.

"How about Sayonara?" Raphael suggested, his smirk hidden by the face guard.

"That works, too," Donatello agreed cheerfully. "So, what'd he say?" He asked her, causing her to growl in annoyance and punch Raphael in the arm.

"Follow the guy that called Raph a piece of poo," Kathy replied, glowering at Raphael. "Next time, don' knock someone out when 'm talking to them, please."

He shrugged, unconcerned, "'S worth it - yer cute when yer pissed."

She threw her hands up in a huff, slightly pink in the face, and stormed past a confused Leonardo, overhearing them on their way to the dungeon. "What'd you say to her, Raph?"

"All I said was she's cute when she's pissed, Leo; I thought girls liked when guys took notice of stuff like that?"

"You never tell a woman how attractive they are when mad - it just makes them more mad," Donatello advised sagely.

"Yeah, but then she gets hot, don' she?" Raphael snarked in reply.

"... I can't really argue with your logic," Leonardo agreed reluctantly. "But she's attractive all the time, Raph, regardless of her mood. Personally, I think she's beautiful when she smiles."

Kathy was mortified to feel her cheeks heat up and called back quietly, "She can hear you."

"Busted," Donatello snickered as they poked their heads around the corner, seeing the three they had followed.

"Hey, look. 'S the three stooges," Raphael muttered, trying to will away the flush staining his skin.

"Yeah, Larry, Curly," Donatello began.

"And Moe," Raphael grinned viciously behind his face mask.

"Don'," Kathy warned, guessing that Donatello was going to add something, just as one of the three men turned and spotted them before scampering between them. "Stop bein' a gentleman, 'm tryin' to be mad at you," she teased Leonardo as he wrapped an arm around her waist to tug her into his side, so she was well away from the man that scrambled away.

"I don't see any reason for you to be mad at me, Raph started it," Leonardo replied innocently as the second scrambled away, whimpering slightly.

He tugged her behind himself as he and Donatello went to opposite sides of the heavyset man from earlier, readying as a boyish grin stole across his face behind the face mask. She squeaked, hunching her shoulders above her ears with a flinch as Raphael greeted him, "It's wet-willy time, Moe."

Donatello and Leonardo reached out with saliva-dampened fingers and wiggled them in the man's ears, causing him to shriek and flinch violently before he ran screaming from the area. The three Turtles laughed, before noticing Kathy glaring at them with her hands covering her ears under the helmet she wore. "Uh," Donatello grimaced as her glare darkened.

"Can we at least try t' take the situation semi-seriously? Fight or frighten them away - don' be immature and childish. We're on a tight schedule, guys!" Kathy scolded, irritated with their antics; normally, she'd enjoy it but normally they would be in their own time, not sometime in the feudal past on a schedule.

They ignored her, instead taking the masks off and greeting a dusty April, who was crab-walking out of the cage she had been hanging in. "Hey, what's up, April?" Donatello grinned.

"Hi, April," Leonardo greeted with a cheery salute.

"Yo, April," Raphael beamed, raising his hand.

"What are you three - Kathy?!" April's eyes were wide when she spotted the teenage girl as she walked around the three, hitting Leonardo in the shoulder.

"You expected me to let them come get you by themselves?" Kathy raised an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip, "Besides, none of them can speak Japanese, so they didn' have a choice." She turned her attention to the Dungeon's "caretaker" and spoke drolly, as she took off the helmet causing her hair to tumble down to her shoulders, "-(I suggest you let my friend go before I let my three pets eat you.)-"

"-(Demons cannot be trained, Wench,)-" the large man growled, making semi-threatening motions with his spear even as he slightly stepped in April's way. "-(If anything, you are their pet.)-"

"-(They're not fully trained, but will do as I bid them to. Did you know Demons feed off fear?)-" She asked casually before looking to Raphael, "He just called me a Wench."

"Hey, Fat Boy, better watch yer back - else 'm gonna beat y' black 'n blue," Raphael growled, knowing that she had a plan; he spun his Sais in his grip, taking a step towards the man.

The caretaker's eyes widened in fear before he practically threw April at them by her wrist before he scrambled into the cage she'd just been in and - in an impressive show of upper body strength - hoisted himself up. "He can actually lift that? Impressive," Donatello observed absently.

"Can someone please tell me what on Earth is going on here?!" April exclaimed, running a hand through her hair in agitation.

"Long story short, the scepter somehow transported you into Japan's Feudal past - in turn transportin' the Lord's Son to our time in your place. We rode the scepter here to come get you," Kathy cut the three Turtles off before they could say anything else. "Now, we've got April - let's **go!** We still need to track Mikey."

Leonardo nodded, "She's right. Let's - uh oh." He paused, seeing the Guards rushing down the hall and stairs, "We should probably take care of them, first."

"You three can' go anywhere without havin' someone after your heads," Kathy growled, roundhouse kicking one away. Most of them were concentrating on whom they considered to be Demons, as her face was uncovered and helmet was off. They didn't consider a woman, let alone a Caucasian girl, a threat large enough to concentrate on. "Rude," she huffed, parrying a blow from a Katana and sweeping the legs out from under another Guard simultaneously. "Leo, block the doorway - they're just gonna keep comin'!" She called out as Raphael forced his way over and covered her back. "Thank Mew I'm as active as I am," she grunted as a kick connected with her side, causing her to stumble backwards into a wall harshly a few minutes more into the fight. "Ow, dammit..." She caught her breath as the flow slowed down before everything except her friends were still.

"We've got an exit, let's go, Kath," Leonardo swept her up into a bridal carry, jumping down the garbage chute that April had discovered before she could react.

Kathy screamed in surprise, clinging to him and burying her face in his shoulder as she felt the world drop out from under her and fall away as Leonardo slid down the chute.

)) To be continued in Romantic Overtures Through Time, Part Two...((

_Authoress' Notes : Here - at long last - is an update for you lovely readers! No Leonardos were harmed in the writing of this chapter (well, much~. Bruised ego from being beat down by annoyed writer for his lack of cooperation doesn't count, does it?). This has not been Beta-read except for the first few pages (thanks, Neko-chan~!) but - considering how anal I am about characterization and such - it's fairly in-character and I enjoyed playing around with the third movie because it's giving me a chance to fill in and fix the issues I had with it; one such issue was the fact that supposedly everyone spoke English. -,-' Seriously? No, this isn't historically correct, especially considering the fact that English isn't even spoken by everyone in today's Japan. Kathy is fluent in Japanese - which, __**yes, **__I'm aware modern Japanese is going to have differences from that spoken in Feudal times but there's enough similarities between the two that I can easily deal with it - due to her long-standing friendship with Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni (two highly affluent Japanese Heirs from the manga/show/movie Ouran High School Host Club; in most of my other stories, she's either engaged to Takashi or had been engaged to him, but that didn't happen in this version as he was the friend she spoke about refusing an engagement to in the previous chapter)._

_So, my plans to have some LeonardoxRaphael romance going on in this chapter fell through, but I have an idea of how to get them to cooperate a bit better next chapter. On that note, can any of you lovely readers let me in on the secret of what the allure of LeonardoxRaphael is? I've been struggling with the idea since someone voted for it on my poll two years ago, because I just don't get it. How could it work, without one or the other being OOC? They're both Alpha personalities that constantly clash on a platonic level, so I just never understood why the pairing is so popular. Anyone want to let me in on the secret? __**Please~?**_

_At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed this and I'd love your continued feedback~!_

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Favoriting and Alerting myself and my stories, but especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he will be spurred to write. I accept all reviews : Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably **Constructive Criticism**); I also accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it as I have the default profanity filter for my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
